Viviendo Juntos
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Sólo los pequeños detalles de vivir juntos, como el ritual matutino. (Checoslovaquia)


**Hace rato que no escribo nada de humor o comedia, así que me atreví a hacer esto. Recordando cierto rol que tuve con mi amiga Hanayo Rice.**

 **Dedicación especial a Oikawa Kane, MaidenLucy y Hanayo Rice.**

 **Personajes: Darina (Rep. Checa) y Erik (Eslovaquia).**

 **Advertencia: Humor slapstick. Sin plot. Los personajes no me pertenecen, y los nombres no son canon, sino que fueron dados por Hanayo Rice.**

 **Espero les guste este pequeño drabble :3**

* * *

El despertador sonaba a las 7 de la mañana. Darina se levantaba 5 minutos antes y a Erik le tocaba silenciarlo. Dormían en un mismo cuarto en camas diferentes, pero Erik acomodaba ambas mientras Darina tomaba una ducha. Él se había acostumbrado a ducharse en las noches.

Se habían encasillado en esa rutina desde que vivían juntos. Erik se miraba en el espejo luego de lavarse la cara, frotándose la barbilla antes de pasar el rastrillo sobre los pequeños vellos que salían de su piel, terminando con el rostro tan suave que no pudo evitar acariciar por un largo rato.

La chica de cabello castaño corto salía de la ducha, cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con una sola toalla de baño. Darina se fijó en lo que su novio hacia –¿Qué es tan interesante?—

—Darina, toca toca—Puso las manos ajenas en su rostro –Suave como pompi de bebe—

—Lo que digas…—La checa lo dejo ser, era mejor tenerlo alardeando de su cara suave que de su cara de cactus o su barba de chino (aquí chi, aquí no). –¿Ya preparaste el desayuno?—

—Oig, te tocagba a thi—respondió Erik mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

—Claro que no, recuerda que los lunes tu cocinas y yo limpio los platos— le reprocho la chica mientras se vestía fuera del baño.

—Pero hoy es martes ¡Y ayer no limpiaste los platos!—ahora Erik había lanzado su contra ataque, a la par que se cepillaba su enredado cabello rubio.

—¡¿Es martes?!—su grito pudo escucharse casi por todo el edificio –Es mi día libre ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No había caso en que me despertara tempano—

—Claro que si lo había ¡El desayuno!—lloriqueó el eslovaco—Seguro tú quieres que me muera; no puedo sobrevivir a base de pan a medio tostar y leche de almendras ¡Necesito comida de verdad!—

—No seas llorón; en primera, la leche de almendras es saludable, y en segunda para que veas lo buena gente que soy te dejare disfrutar de mis grandes dones culinarios—alardeó más que orgullosa.

El chico solamente asintió, si algo había aprendido con los años conociendo a Darina era a no llevarle la contraía aun cuando no tuviera la razón, lo aprendió a la mala manera y aún tenía secuelas de ello. –Bien, sólo me cambiare el pijama ¿podrías esperarme abajo?—

—Yo no tengo problema con verte semi desnudo.

—Pero yo sí.

—¿Te da pena que te mire en ropa interior?—preguntó en tono burlón.

—…si.

Darina se atacó de la risa, terminando por ser sacada a la fuerza de su propio cuarto –¡Erik!—En menos de cinco minutos, él ya había salido –Te ves igual de vago que antes—.

—¿Pero soy un vago atractivo?

—Bastante.

—Con eso me conformo; bueno mi querida dama ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy?

—Pues…—Darina señaló hacia la cocina, causándole escalofríos a su pareja. El azulejo manchado, varios sartenes con comida quemada de hace días seguían sobre la estufa y en el lavabo se alzaba una montaña de platos sucios, sin mencionar que igualmente el refrigerador estaba vacío.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, aun pálidos por ver las condiciones de la cocina.

—¿Quieres desayunar fuera?

—Sólo si tu invitas.

—Hecho—Tomó su bolsa y sus llaves antes de salir –Si sabes que al regresar tendremos que limpiar todo ese desastre ¿Verdad?—

—Shhhh, eso no es prioridad ahora, Darina. Lo haremos después.

—Como digas, solo espero que no se nos olvide.

—No somos tan distraídos como para olvidar ese desastre.

Cuenta la leyenda que pasó una semana entera antes de que limpiaran la cocina. Erik encontró por fin el juguetito del cereal y Darina tuvo que tirar la leche de almendras porque ya estaba echada a perder. Volvieron a ensuciar la cocina de nuevo el mes siguiente, y el que le siguió.


End file.
